In the Mood
by Celtic Knot
Summary: Sheppard teaches Teyla how to swing dance. JohnTeyla. Total fluff.


**In the Mood**

Teyla Emmagan heard an oddly syncopated kind of music as she approached John Sheppard's quarters. It was like nothing she'd ever heard before – perhaps this was what she had been hearing talked about all over Atlantis today.

One of the Marines from Earth, Lieutenant Mary Kathryn Moore, had recently put together a musical group – something called a "jazz band" – as a way to keep morale up. Evidently, there was to be a performance within the month, and the event was cause for considerable excitement among many of the Earth people. Unable to track down Lt. Moore or any other band members in the past few hours, Teyla had finally decided to ask John for clarification, as he was a musician as well. She recalled with a small smile the night he had played "Bridge Over Troubled Water" for her, out on the balcony.

She signaled at his door, and when it opened a moment later, she could see that the music was coming from a small speaker on the floor beside his bed. The rest of his belongings were shoved up against the walls, clearing a large space in the center of the room.

John was wearing a black T-shirt, track pants, and no shoes. He was panting a bit, and slightly sweaty, with an almost childlike enthusiasm about him. Teyla's smile widened. She rarely saw this side of him – the eager boy, so often hidden behind the brave leader or the brooding soldier.

"Hey, Teyla," he said cheerfully. "What's up?"

Curiosity got the better of her, and she decided her original question could wait a moment. "What… are you doing?"

John grinned sheepishly and pulled her inside the room, closing the door. "This is gonna sound a little silly…" he said, staring down at the floor. "Well, the swing dance is in three weeks, and I was… uh… practicing. I know it's weird, without a partner or anything…"

Teyla frowned. "Swing dance?"

"You haven't heard?" John's eyebrows shot up in surprise. What was it today that made him look ten years younger? "Everyone's talking about it – Lt. Moore's jazz band is playing a swing dance at the end of the month. Anyone who wants to can come."

Oh – that explained a lot. But not everything. "What is a jazz band, anyway?"

John pointed his thumb at the speaker on the floor. "It's an ensemble that plays that kind of music. Well, there are a lot of different styles of jazz, but this tune's a classic. It's called 'In the Mood'."

The music, though alien, was not at all unpleasant. "It is… intriguing."

John suddenly looked up at her, as if he'd suddenly had an idea. "Hey… you wanna go to the dance with me?" Something about the crooked grin on his face gave Teyla the impression that he'd been looking for an excuse to ask her that very question.

So he wanted to play games? Very well – she could do the same. "I would not know how to dance to this music."

"Course you wouldn't," John said with a twinkle in his eyes. He took her hands and pulled her toward the middle of the room. "So I'm gonna teach you."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Two hours later, Teyla had mastered underarm turns, multiple turns, and the Lindy Kick. "You're a natural," John said with an utterly charming smile. Teyla felt her knees go weak. It could have been fatigue from dancing for so long, but she suspected it was something else.

A longing had awakened in her that she couldn't fully explain. An emotion so powerful it was almost painful, but that had no name. All she really knew was the irresistible pull of a certain pair of green eyes.

John, of course, seemed oblivious, or at the very least was playing dumb. Yes – she knew that look. He was teasing her. That would certainly explain why he'd held her at arm's length all evening.

As if he'd read her thoughts, John drew her attention to their clasped hands. "This is what's called 'open position.' Great for teaching, or if your partner happens to be your brother, sister, mother, father, whomever. But what you'll see most of the time is 'closed position' – like this." He placed her left hand on his right shoulder, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

Very close.

Teyla felt a little dizzy, short of breath – and it definitely wasn't from exertion. Emotions she had long suppressed finally bubbled up to the surface, and she shivered.

A new tune began to play, and they were dancing once more. But Teyla couldn't concentrate. The pounding of her heart completely obscured the beat of the music, rivaling the drums, and her steps grew confused. John lifted his hand to lead her into a turn, and she almost missed it, spinning around half a beat late and far too fast. Losing her balance entirely, she fell, tripping John and bringing him down on top of her.

They were both breathing too hard to laugh, and laughing too hard to breathe.

John started to get up, but Teyla flipped him onto his back, reversing their positions. Their laughter died away, and for a moment neither of them moved.

Then, slowly, tenderly, John brought his hands up to caress her face, pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. Teyla returned it with equal fervor.

On the floor nearby, forgotten, the music looped back to "In the Mood."


End file.
